Sakura Cards: ¿Un Destino distinto? o ¿verdadero?
by xSakuraKinomotoSanx
Summary: ¿Que ocurriria, si shaoran, regresa a China y nunca mas vuelve? ¿Quien esta atacando tomoeda? ¿De quien es esa presencia? ¿Que Hará Sakura, Sin shaoran en la pelea final? Descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Aclaracion: los personajes de este fic solamente le pertenecen a clamp.

Sakura Cards

¿Un Destino distinto? o ¿verdadero?

Capitulo 1

Todo ocurrio como si fuera ayer, hace unas semanas se realizo el jucio final y sakura se adueño de las cartas¿pero ahora que ocurriria?

En tomoeda, japon acababan de comenzar las vacaciones de verano, pero este año no tubieron ninguna excursión durante el verano, asi que las vacaciones eran libres para todos.

Esa tarde, en ese ultimo dia de clases….

-suena un timbre-

Tomoyo: que tienes pensado hacer estas vacaciones sakura?

Sakura: no lo se, realmente es algo extraño

Tomoyo: a que te refieres?

Sakura: es que la captura de las cartas clow ha terminado, ya se ha realizado el jucio final

Tomoyo: es cierto

Sakura: que haremos?

Tomoyo: no lo se, y tu li que haras este verano? –lo mira-

Shaoran: no lo se, tal ves tenga que regresar a hong kong

Sakura: oh lo entiendo

Tomoyo: pero supongo que regresaras para el comienzo de las clases no es asi?

Shaoran: no, las cartas clow y el jucio final han sido completado, no creo que tenga que hacer nada mas

Sakura: acaso vas a regresar? –un tanto triste-

Shaoran: eso creo, por ahora ire, parte para visitar a mi familia, pero después arreglare todo

Sakura: oh entiendo –un poco triste-

Tomoyo: que pena que no te vas a quedarte

Shaoran: parece que me estubieran pidiendo que me quede –con una gota en la cabeza-

Tomoyo: no, no es eso, solamente

Shaoran: ya no se preocupen, ya lo arreglare antes de las vacaciones creo que lo sabran

Sakura: esta bien, tomoyo nos vamos?

Tomoyo: claro, hasta luego joven li

Sakura: hasta luego li

Shaoran: hasta luego, kinomoto, daidoji

-ambas salen del establecimiento-

Sakura: que extraño esta demaciado tranquilo todo esto

Tomoyo: es verdad

Sakura: -se sobresalta- pero que? –mira para todos lados-

Tomoyo: que esta pasando?

Sakura: puedo jurar que senti algo

Tomoyo: pero que?

Sakura: viene del parque, vamos! –comienza a correr-

Tomoyo: esperame, sakura! –comienza a correr-

-ya en el parque-

Sakura: pero que? –con una gota en la cabeza- es un…

Tomoyo: agujero?

Sakura: ay! Que susto!

Tomoyo: perdon, pero que extraño

Sakura: si..-se acerca al agujero- pero que? –trata de levantarse pero algo la arrastra- pero que esta pasando

-se escucha un grito a la lejania-

Shaoran: Kinomoto, Daidoji! –llega corriendo con ellas- pero que esta pasando?

Tomoyo: ayuda a sakura esta a punto de tragarla ese agujero

Shaoran: diablos –trata de ayudarla- pero que diablos

Sakura: espera

Shaoran: no te creas kinomoto puede pasarte cualquier cosa ahí dentro

Sakura: pero si no me sueltas vas a caerte tambien

Shaoran: no es momento para pelear

Sakura: es que se que no puedo salir hay algo que atrapo

Shaoran: espera –hace aparecer su espada- ¡dios del fuego, ven!

Se aparece una llamarada que quema lo que habia atrapado a sakura y causa una explosion

Tomoyo: creo que ahí abajo habia dinamita o algo por igual fuerza-con una gotita-

Sakura: creo que tienes razon tomoyo –con una gotita- pero…-toma la llave en forma de estrella- como le hare para liberar esta llave, si no se el conjuro

Shaoran: buena pregunta, tendriamos que encargarnos de este agujero no les parece?

Sakura: es cierto, pero como hare…-se sobresalta- otra ves esa presencia

Shaoran: que diablos es eso?

Tomoyo: no lo se pero eso viene hacia nosotros! –señala el maremoto-

-Comienzan a tratar de esconderse, pero en ese momento llegan kero y yue y son atrapados sin previo aviso al igual que tomoyo-

Sakura: tomoyo!

Shaoran: espera kinomoto, tratare de ayudarles –toma otro talismán- ¡dios del fuego, ven!

Sakura: cuidado li!

-Shaoran no vio que se le venia una de las paredes de ese maremoto y lo termina por atrapar, dejando a sakura sola-

Sakura: si no los saco, se van a ahogar –corre para esquivar los ataques- oh no!

-La alcanza otro maremoto-

-dentro del mismo-

Sakura: oh tengo que hacer algo –toma la llave- pero que? –piensa- tiene que haber algo,algo que pueda salvarnos, se que esta llave tiene la forma de una estrella, entonces…¿tendra que ver con el poder de las estrellas? Lo intentare!

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura,quien acepto esta mision contigo¡Liberate!"

Sakura: perfecto –se libera- tengo que hacer algo y cuanto antes –toma las cartas y saca a fuego- tengo que cambiarla al parecer, lo intentare!-sale de ahí dentro, toma la carta y lanza la carta al aire -

"Carta que fuiste creada por clow, abandona esa vieja forma, para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por le nombre de sakura, Fuego!"

Al momento de utilizar a fuego esta libera a los demas y elimina los tornados de agua que estaban.

Sakura: Tomoyo, li, kero, yue, estan bien?

Los cuatro: estamos bien

Kero: Como lograste liberar la llave?

Sakura: solamente me puse a pensar, y creo que el conjuro fue usado a tiempo

Kero: pero bueno todos estamos bien

Sakura: asi es –se desmaya-

Tomoyo: sakura!

Yue: tranquilos, seguramente esta cansada por cambiar la carta

Shaoran: esto es extraño

Kero: esa presencia la conozco pero no se de quien es

Yue: a mi tambien Kerberos

Tomoyo: es mejor dejar descansando a sakura en su casa, mañana es mejor que hablemos de esto

Kero: bien pensado tomoyo

Esa tarde kero se queda con sakura en su casa, tomoyo, yukito y shaoran, regresan a sus casas cada uno….

Continuara

¿De quien sera esa presencia¿Qué esta pasando¿Qué ocurrira si shaoran regresa a hong kong para siempre¿Por qué sakura se entristecio al saberlo?

Descubranlo próximamente…. En el proximo capitulo "Un nuevo misterio, una explicación y un recuerdo" 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Cards ¿Un Destino distinto? o ¿verdadero?  
Capitulo 2 Un nuevo misterio, una explicación y un recuerdo En el capitulo anterior, las vacaciones comenzaron, las cartas ya son de sakura, y algo extraño esta pasando¿De quien es esa presencia? A la mañana siguiente Sakura: -bosteza- que cansada que todavía me siento Kero: estas bien sakurita?  
Sakura: si kero, lo de ayer no fue un sueño no es asi?  
Kero: no, realmente no sabemos quien es Sakura: y los demas?  
Kero: se fueron ayer a sus casas, yo me quede anoche aquí Sakura: gracias kero, voy a desayunar ya te traigo algo

Kero: Gracias, sakurita -Baja las escaleras y llega al comedor-  
Sakura no se da cuenta y comienza a escuchar las noticias, y vaya que la sorprendieron Noticiario: En otras noticias, tenemos un movil en vivo en el parque pingüino, en el lugar donde todo se tranformo en hielo, no sabemos la razon, Hitmushi adelante Periodista: Gracias, al parecer durante la noche, alguien se paso de gracioso y congelo al rey pingüino, la resbaladilla en la cual todos los niños juegan los fines de semana, al igual que todo el parque y el bosque, todavía no sabemos que ocurrio es mas, cada ves que tratan de descongelar ese hielo vuelve a aparecer Noticiario: es terrible, en otras noticias.  
-en el comedor-  
Sakura: -reaccionando- no lo puedo creer, el rey pingüino congelado?  
Fujitaka: esto es extraño, nunca habia escuchado de eso Touya: mounstro, deja de asustar, hasta el pingüino se asusto Sakura: hermanoooooooo que no soy un mounstro!  
Fujitaka: ya no peleen Nadeshiko: touya no molestes a tu hermana Sakura: lo siento mamá Touya: perdon Nadeshiko: escuche lo mismo que ustedes, es increíble Sakura: dentro un rato regreso voy a ir a casa de tomoyo Nadeshiko: ve con cuidado Sakura: nos vemos! –se va-  
-Un momento mas tarde-  
Sakura: ya llegue –escucha un ruido en su mochila- que? –la abre- KEROOOOOOOO?  
Kero: ay que me pasoooooo –mareado-  
Sakura: espera ya entramos a casa de tomoyo Kero: Esta bien sakurita

Sakura: -toca el timbre-  
Sirvienta: si quien es?  
Sakura: Soy Sakura Kinomoto, Vengo a ver a tomoyo Sirvienta: pase, en un momento ella la atendera -un minuto mas tarde-  
Tomoyo: sakura, que ocurre?  
Sakura: escuchaste lo del rey pingüino?  
Tomoyo: si, que raro no Kero: si pero no me extraña que sea la misma presencia de ayer Sakura: kero!  
Tomoyo: mejor subamos -ya en la habitación de tomoyo-  
Sakura: no entiendo que esta pasando Kero: lastima que yo tampoco, hablando…de eso, donde esta ese mocoso?  
Sakura: te refieres a li?  
Kero: si a ese mocoso Sakura: no lo se Tomoyo: ya me encargo de llamarlo –toma su telefono movil y marca- espero que todavía este… -nadie le contesta-  
Sakura: que pasa?  
Tomoyo: nadie responde, crees que es mejor ir a ver?  
Sakura: vamos -ya abajo-  
Tomoyo: Ricardo podrias llevarnos a la mansión li?  
Chofer: claro que si señorita -un momento mas tarde en la mansión li-  
Sakura: que extraño parece que no hubiera nadie –toca el timbre-  
Nadie le responde Tomoyo: crees que li se haya ido?  
Sakura: eso crees?  
Tomoyo: es lo mas logico -antes de que se suban-  
Meiling: Kinomoto, Daidoji!  
Sakura¿Meiling?  
Tomoyo¿Meiling?  
Meiling: estan bien? Acaso vieron un fantasma?  
Sakura: no, es que no contestaba nadie Meiling: mejor pasen, estan mis tios charlando con shaoran Sakura: esta bien -se sientan y en eso se escuchan pasos que entran al living-  
Se lo ve entrar a una pareja de adultos, junto a shaoran Shaoran: kinomoto, daidoji, que hacen aquí?  
Sakura: li, has escuchado lo del parque pingüino?  
Shaoran: que el parque se congelo?  
Sakura: si Meiling: yo lo vi, no puedo creerlo no se que esta causando esto Sakura: no crees que tenga que ver con la presencia de ayer?  
Shaoran: Tal ves, oh no los he presentado, kinomoto, daidoji, ellos son mis padres, Hien Li y Irlean Li Sakura y tomoyo: -haciendo una leve reverencia- gusto en conocerlos Irlean: Con que eres la que se quedo con las cartas clow no es asi?  
Sakura: si, asi es Hien: no es hora de pelear por esto, mejor veamos en el parque que esta pasando Los demas: si Ya el atardecer se hacia claro, y 8 personas estaban en el parque congelado Yue: que?  
Sakura: cuidado! –la proteje a ella y a tomoyo,kero- gracias kero Kero: pero que, no puede ser esta presencia es de…  
Yue: pero si el estaba muerto no puede ser, es de…  
Kero: del mago clow, estoy seguro Sakura: que? no puede ser Shaoran: estan locos Kero: no se que ocurre, pero no pierdas tiempo Sakura: si –toma la llave- "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, la valiente que acepto esta mision contigo¡Liberate! –aparece el baston-  
Shaoran: -hace aparecer su espada- todavía no lo creo Kero: Sakura cuidado Sakura: que? oh no "Carta que has sido creada por clow, abandona esa vieja forma y tranformate para servir a tu nueva dueña, hazlo por el nombre de sakura,Salto!" –esquiva el ataque-  
Shaoran: rayos! –toma un talismán- dios del trueno, ven!  
-ataca a lo que estaba volando y cae destruido- pero que…  
Hien: cuidado!  
Sakura¡Fuego!  
-quema al otro objeto y a los demas-  
La presencia que atacaba, desaparecio de repente Sakura: ya termino Kero: no puedo creerlo Sakura: kero, creo que recuerdo algo sobre esto Kero: a que te refieres?  
Sakura: cuando hable con clow en el jucio final, me dijo que lo perdonara por los problemas que me iva a causar Kero: yue crees que?  
Yue: si kerberos, clow volvio, y reencarno

Kero: esto es mas raro Sakura: si, es extraño –se desmaya otra ves-  
Hien: veo que esta cansada, es mejor que regresemos a la mansión asi descansará Los demas: si…  
En el sueño de sakura.  
Sakura: quienes son?  
Se aparecen tres figuras en la entrada del templo tsukimine, los dos de los costados parece que fueran parecidos a kero y yue, y la persona del medio tenia un cetro en la mano…  
Sakura: que quieren?  
La persona con el cetro sonrie y causa una oscuridad total Sakura: quien eres?  
-en la habitación-  
Shaoran: kinomoto, kinomoto, despierta!  
Sakura: que? que ocurre li?  
Shaoran: estabas hablando dormida Sakura: -piensa- "Oh no" "No Otra ves"  
Shaoran: Kinomoto mira Sakura: -mira sus manos y tiene su baculo en las manos, mira al techo y ve la carta del sueño- oh, entonces esto es…  
Shaoran: una prediccion Continuara…  
¿Quién era esa persona con el cetro¿Por qué se ocurecio todo¿Qué querra decir el sueño de sakura¿Sera una prediccion¿Por qué brillaba tanto la carta del sueño?  
Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo "Un año de retos para la Card Master" 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Cards ¿Un Destino distinto? o ¿verdadero?  
Capitulo 3 Un año de retos para la Card Master

Una noche…una semana antes…un dia antes de comienzo de clases…  
Sakura: Salto! Espada! Fuego! -ataca al mounstro-  
-se destruye el mounstro-  
Kero: cuidado!  
Sakura: que?  
Yue: cuidado! –hace aparecer el escudo-  
Sakura: gracias yue…  
Un rato mas tarde…  
Sakura: mejor descansemos, ya fue bastante por hoy Kero: es cierto, descansemos Tomoyo: de acuerdo,hasta mañana!  
Sakura: hasta mañana

Yue: hasta luego…  
-al dia siguiente-  
Sakura: oh no llego tarde! –cambiandose-  
Kero: otra ves lo mismo,todo esta como siempre Sakura: oye!  
Kero: lo siento, solo dije la verdad Sakura: ya no importa –sale corriendo-  
-en el comedor-  
Touya: te quedaste dormida mounstro Sakura: que no lo soy!  
Touya: con todo el ruido que hiciste…lo dudo Sakura: que malo eres!  
Nadeshiko: ya no peleen Fujitaka: vamos ya desayunen Touya: te salvaste Sakura: -gruñe-  
Todos: Gracias por la comida!  
Sakura: me voy nos vemos -se va y llega casi tarde-  
Sakura: -entrando- ya llegue, buenos dias Tomoyo: buenos dias,llegaste a tiempo Sakura: si…que suerte…oh al parecer li no ha regresado…-un poco triste-  
Tomoyo: eso parece,creo que regreso a hong kong después del ataque Sakura: oh, lo entiendo, tu lo sabias tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: me entere sin querer…  
Sakura: entiendo….

Entra el profesor Profesor: Buenos dias a todos Alumnos: Buenos dias Profesor: Hoy ya que comenzaremos las clases, comenzaremos con dos alumnos nuevos, entren por favor -entran dos personas-  
Profesor: ellos son, Mariano y Eriol Hiraguizawa, estaran con nosotros a partir de hoy, espero que sean buenos con ellos…a ver…joven mariano, sientese enfrente a la señorita kinomoto, joven eriol sientese tras la joven daidoji Ambos: esta bien profesor –toman sus lugares-  
Al pasar mariano mira a sakura y le sonrie…  
Sakura: porque me mira asi? – piensa-  
-Se produce un temblor-  
Todos: que esta pasando?  
Sakura: esta presencia…  
Tomoyo: es de que creo que es?  
Sakura: asi es…  
-En hong kong-  
Shaoran: que diablos –se corta con la espada- que diablos Hien: que ocurre? Estas bien?  
Shaoran: otra ves clow ataco Hien: es cierto, creo que deberias ayudarles Shaoran: no, ya no tengo nada que ver Hien: pero hijo…  
Shaoran: ya no te preocupes…  
-En Japon-  
Sakura: -susurra- sueño!  
-se duermen todos-

Eriol: que esta pasando? –haciendose el sota-  
Mariano: si que esta pasando? –haciendo lo mismo que eriol-  
Sakura: que? pense que era la unica con magia Mariano: ya viste lo que te parece…  
Sakura: esperen, yo me encargo…  
Tomoyo: mejor vallamos -salen-  
Le toca usar y cambiar varias cartas a sakura, entre ellos la de ataque y defensa…  
Sakura: Fuego, Flecha, Pelea, Tierra, Hielo, Niebla Poder, Lluvia, Arena, Disparo, Tormenta, Espada, Trueno, Agua, Viento, Vuelo, Escudo,Tiempo Tomoyo: cuidado! Voz: dios del viento ven!  
-se escucha un estruendo-  
Sakura: no lo puedo creer, li? –mira para su derecha y lo ve-  
Shaoran: no hace falta que me des las gracias Sakura: -con una gota- esta bien Shaoran: que es esto?  
Sakura: no se pero no le gano mas,y ya casi no me quedan fuerzas Shaoran: usa la carta de dulce, tengo una idea Sakura: estas seguro?  
Shaoran: si, haslo Sakura: de acuerdo –toma la carta y la lanza al aire- carta que fuiste creada por clow, abandona esa vieja forma y tranformate para servir a tu nueva dueña, haslo por el nombre de sakura! Dulce!  
-la carta le tiede una trampa a la bestia engañandola y esta queda inconsciente y desaparece-  
Sakura: tenias razon Shaoran: de acuerdo ahora que esta pasando? Siento dos presencias desconocidas Sakura: asi es, son las de…oh no, mariano y eriol me olvide de ellos

Tomoyo: estaran bien?  
Sakura: no lo se -un rato mas tarde se despiertan todos-  
-ya terminando el dia-  
Sakura: que extraño…no se que esta pasando…  
Shaoran: es extraño…pero tengo la impresión de que Tomoyo: que estamos cerca?  
Sakura: si es cierto -van caminando y sienten la misma presencia-  
Shaoran: no otra ves –sale corriendo-  
Sakura: otra ves? –sigue a li-  
Llegan al templo y se activa la carta del regreso atrapando a los tres Sakura: donde estamos?  
Shaoran: en algun tiempo antiguo Mago clow: asi es estan en mi tiempo Sakura: usted es…  
Mago clow: a si es sakura, soy el mago clow Shaoran: no lo puedo creer –sorprendido-  
Tomoyo: increíble Mago clow: vengan tengo que comentarles algo…  
-entran en la casa y un rato mas tarde-  
Sakura: creo que es hora de regresar Shaoran: es cierto Tomoyo: un gusto de haberlo conocido Sakura: Tambien para mi Shaoran: increíble, un gusto

Mago clow: gracias ahora regresen Sakura: esta bien y gracias¡Tiempo!  
-regresan al templo-  
Voz: los estabamos esperando Sakura: que? –mira- no lo puedo creer, eriol? Mariano?  
Shaoran: que diablos…  
Mariano: no les dijo nada clow sobre su hermano Sakura: si lo sabemos Eriol: de acuerdo que comienze la pelea.  
-Comienza el conjuro de eriol-  
Eriol: si logras romper este conjuro, ganaras el derecho de ser la card master de las cartas…pero con la diferencia de que tendremos un enfrentamiento frente a frente, por eso mariano me esta ayudando.  
Sakura: comencemos…  
-se lanzan unos ataques-  
Sakura no mira que al utilizar a vuelo, una esfera con un rayo la toca debilitando a vuelo haciendola caer Sakura: que? oh no! Ahhhhhh! –comienza a caer-  
Shaoran: cuidado sakura –medio sorprendido- usa a viento!  
Sakura: si! Viento!  
-esta la proteje-  
Sakura: gracias…  
-pasa un rato- Sakura: las cambiare a las cartas las que me faltan –toma las 12 ultimas cartas y trata de cambiarlas- cartas que fueron creadas por clow abandonen esa vieja forma y transformense para servir a su nueva dueña, haganlo por el nombre de Sakura! –cambian las primeras diez- pero que?  
Eriol: era de suponerse, tu poder no es suficiente Sakura: que pero por que?  
Voz: Sakura!

Sakura: Kero! Yue!  
Kero: ya nos toca ayudarte,pero sera un peligro Sakura: pero…  
Yue: tenemos que introducirnos al baculo creo que nuestro poder te ayudara Sakura: y si no lo logro?  
Kero: nos quedaremos dormidos para siempre Sakura: no…no puedo Yue: tranquila, solamente intentalo, se que saldra todo bien –mira a shaoran-  
Sakura: esta bien -el baculo se tranforma-  
Sakura: -suspira- lo intentare –lanza las cartas- cartas que fueron creadas por clow abandonen esa vieja forma y tranformense para servir a su nueva dueña, Haganlo por el nombre de Sakura!  
-las cartas cambian hasta la mitad-  
Sakura: pero porque? Porque no cambian –perdiendo la fuerza pero algo la sostiene- que?  
Shaoran: ahora lo entendi, voy a ayudarte, tal ves con mi magia podamos cambiarlas Sakura: de acuerdo -aparece la insignea con mas fuerza y cambian las cartas-  
Sakura¡Luz!  
-se rompe el conjuro de eriol-  
Sakura: Lo logramos!  
Shaoran: asi es –se desmaya de golpe-  
Sakura: li? Pero que le paso?  
Yue: esta agotado…es mejor que lo llevemos a la casa Kero: clow…nos debes una…-mira y no lo ve- oh no –enojado- clow! Yue vamos a buscarlo Yue: esta bien -se van-  
Sakura: tomoyo,estas bien?

Tomoyo: si, pero que le paso al joven li?  
Sakura: esta cansado, y se desmayo Tomoyo: llevemoslo a su casa –toma su celular- ahora lo arreglo -un momento mas tarde en la mansión li-  
-en el comedor-  
Tomoyo: si pero no pude grabar nada!  
Sakura: estas segura?  
Tomoyo: eso creo –mira la camara y ve toda la pelea- que? pero si estaba dormida Sakura: que extraño –confundida-  
Shaoran: que paso?  
Sakura: estas bien shaoran?  
Shaoran: cla…claro…-sorprendido-  
Sakura: lo siento…no debi…  
Shaoran: no hay problema, ya dejalo asi Sakura: puedo llamarte shaoran?  
Shaoran: -sonrie- claro…  
Tomoyo: que tierno! –con la camara en la mano-  
Sakura: oh no tomoyo no!  
Tomoyo: oh si como no…  
-se rien todos-  
Shaoran: tomoyo…  
Tomoyo: que ocurre?  
Shaoran: podriamos hablan? Tu tambien meiling Meiling: esta bien ya regresamos sakura Sakura: esta bien –con un kero dormido en la falda-  
-se levantan y salen-

Meiling: que pasa?  
Shaoran: meiling, tengo que decirte algo Meiling: que pasa?  
Shaoran: no se como lo tomes, pero tendriamos que romper nuestro compromiso Meiling: pero porque?  
Shaoran: recuerdas la condicion? Bien pues…  
Meiling: dejame adivinar, es sakura no es asi?  
Shaoran: si, como lo supiste…-sorprendido-  
Meiling: no importa, igualmente te ayudare, no me ire hasta que te le declares Shaoran: queeeeeeee, espera espera…-con una gota y todo sonrojado-  
-desde el comedor-  
Sakura: que pasara?  
Kero: no se pero ese mocoso me desperto Sakura: kero, como estas?  
Kero: estoy bien,hasta el grito de ese mocoso!  
-desde el gabinente-  
Shaoran: ya te escuche peluche! –contestandole a kero-  
Kero: ya callate, mocoso Shaoran: dejame tranquilo, peluche Kero: mocoso Shaoran: peluche Kero: mocoso Shaoran: peluche Kero: mocoso Shaoran: peluche Kero: mocoso Shaoran: peluche Kero: mocoso Shaoran: peluche Meiling: ya basta!  
Los dos: bueno esta bien –shaoran entra otra ves al gabinete-  
Shaoran: en donde estabamos Meiling: que tienes pensado?  
Tomoyo: porque no hablas con ella en el parque pingüino?  
Meiling: recuerda que no tienes competencia lo de yukito ya se arreglo Tomoyo: como lo sabes?  
Meiling: me lo comento sakura Tomoyo: ah(piensa:en que momento)  
Meiling: bien este es el plan –comienza a hablar-  
-un momento mas tarde-  
Shaoran: ya entendi, mañana en el parque pingüino…  
Tomoyo: asi es preparate esto va a ser genial Meiling: asi es…  
-Al otro dia-  
Sakura: que ocurre, porque me citaste aquí shaoran? Que tienes que decirme?  
Shaoran: sakura, yo…  
Sakura: que pasa?  
Shaoran: pues yo…quiero decirte que tu…  
Sakura: que yo que…  
Shaoran: -toma aire- que tu…que fue eso?  
Sakura: es una carta clow!  
-llega eriol y mariano-  
Mariano: sintieron eso?

Sakura: si es una carta clow Shaoran: diablos justo ahora! –enojado-  
Sakura: que pasa?  
Shaoran: nada, después te lo dire…  
Continuara…  
¿Qué le querra decir shaoran a sakura¿Qué ocurrira¿Qué respondera sakura? Descubranlo en el capitulo siguiente "Una Card, un sentimiento y un milagro". 


	4. Chapter 5

Sakura Cards ¿Un Destino distinto? o ¿verdadero?  
Capitulo 4 Una Card, un sentimiento y un milagro

-Al otro dia-

Sakura: que ocurre, porque me citaste aquí shaoran? Que tienes que decirme?  
Shaoran: sakura, yo…  
Sakura: que pasa?  
Shaoran: pues yo…quiero decirte que tu…  
Sakura: que yo que…  
Shaoran: -toma aire- que tu…que fue eso?  
Sakura: es una carta clow!

-llega eriol y mariano-

Mariano: sintieron eso?

Sakura: si es una carta clow Shaoran: diablos justo ahora! –enojado-  
Sakura: que pasa?

Shaoran: nada, después te lo dire…  
Sakura: esta bien.

-corren todos hasta el nuevo parque de diversiones-

Eriol: Sakura,te comento clow algo sobre esto?  
Sakura: si, y me dijo como sellarla –algo triste-  
Mariano: que pasa?  
Sakura: nada nada…  
Vacio: devuelveme a mis amigas!  
Eriol: espera!  
Vacio: no te metas –lo ataca-  
Sakura: cuidado eriol! Escudo!

-se interviene el ataque-

Vacio: devuelveme a mis amigas! –le quita a escudo y desaparece-  
Sakura: no! Se fue  
Shaoran: no, esta alla –señala la torre del reloj-  
Eriol: sakura, li, encargense de esto  
Shaoran: de acuerdo -se van tras la carta-  
Sakura: Salto! –esquiva los ataques-  
Shaoran: cuidado –la quita del camino-  
Sakura: gracias shaoran -pasa un rato-  
Eriol: que estan esperando…  
Mariano: tranquilo ya calmate

-en otra parte-

Sakura: te sellare!  
Shaoran: espera sakura  
Sakura: pero shaoran…  
Shaoran: de acuerdo hazlo  
Sakura: si ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces carta clow¡ "Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nueva dueña, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!

-aparece una esfera y encierra a sakura-

Shaoran: que! no!  
Sakura: siento no habertelo dicho, pero quiero decir que yo te…

-se cierra la esfera-

Shaoran: no puede ser, no…Sakura! –aparece un destello-

-desaparece la esfera-

Shaoran: ahora que no se que puedo, te lo dire…yo te quiero mucho sakura –entristecido-  
Sakura: -le sonrie- yo tambien –se acerca a el- mira esto –le muestra la carta-  
Shaoran: que…no lo puedo creer

-La card es la de la esperanza pero con un color rosa verdoso-

Sakura: esto…  
Shaoran: gracias a dios, estas bien? Pense que iba a perderte…  
Sakura: estoy bien…

_**So lately, I've been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own**_

Shaoran: te quiero  
Sakura: yo igual

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you**_

Sakura: -abraza a shaoran- gracias  
Shaoran: porque?  
Sakura: por estar aquí y por hacerme feliz

_**Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love  
I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time**_

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go **_

Sakura: te quiero mucho  
Shaoran: yo igual

-en otra parte-  
Eriol: que tierno  
Mariano: digo lo mismo  
Meiling: hasta que le dijo todo  
Tomoyo: shhhh cállense!

-con sakura y shaoran-  
Sakura: gracias, te quedaras?  
Shaoran: claro que si Sakura: siiii que bien!  
Shaoran: ya tranquila –la abraza-  
Sakura: lo siento –cierra los ojos-  
Shaoran: te quiero -ambos se dan un beso-

_**And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you**_

_**If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go**_

Meiling: que tiernooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Sakura: que? que?  
Shaoran: oh no, tomoyo solta esa camara  
Tomoyo: no –los filma-

-todos se rien-

Kero: todo termino

"Al final todo termino, sakura y shaoran estan juntos, y para siempre, y su amor lo representa la esperanza".


End file.
